Shameless KamiAso Self-insert for My Own Indulgence
by Dragon-Overlord-Yuu
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin...I have absolutely nothing to say for myself. Other than I may or may not ship myself with Tsukito and I wrote this to fulfill my pathetic fantasies. But please read it anyway, because even if you think the story is actual garbage, I make up for it with my humor...I think
1. Chapter 1

**Two reasons why you might be here now: One, you really wanna kill your boredom with shitty fanfiction or two, you're just genuinely interested despite the lackluster title and summary, which I have to ask "? Why?"**

**Tbh I was scared about publishing...whatever this is, but then I'm like, fuck it, I sure as hell ain't gonna let it rot in my document manager.**

**Also, I changed a few minor details for convenience's sake. Very minor.**

* * *

_Where am I?_

_It's warm._

_Who is holding me? Who is stroking my hair?_

_I leaned in closer to the touch as I slowly opened my eyes. My vision was fuzzy, so most of what I could make out was a blur of pale purple and white. The only thing I could see clearly, though, was a pair of haunting golden eyes._

* * *

"Miss Fujihara. Miss Fujihara!"

Someone's calling me. But I wanna keep sleeping. I ignored the person calling me, hoping that they'll give up and go away. I hear them shuffling away from me and I smiled victoriously in my sleep.

_SLAM!_

I jumped awake with a shriek. I heard hushed giggling from my classmates and I noticed there was a thick textbook on my desk. I looked up to be met with my teacher and that shit-eating grin of his, "Glad you could join us, Miss Fujihara."

I just made a noise that sounded like a combination of a whine and a groan. The teacher made his way to the front of the classroom and picked up a piece of chalk.

"Alright class, as we're wrapping up our mythology unit, we're going to have a project that's worth a majority of your grade."

Cue collective groan from the class.

The teacher rolled his eyes, "Relax, it's not even that much."

It's not even that much, he said. It'll be fun, he said. Well, I'm flunking literature; look how that worked out for me this entire semester! It's not like I'm not smart. I like to think I'm intelligent to some degree; I just have what I like to call a "selective work ethic"

Oh, who am I kidding? I'm fucking lazy.

"You will each be assigned a deity from any culture and you may do a presentation, a poster, or an artistic rendition." The teacher glances my way as he said the last part, "But along with that, you must have a well researched essay with at least four sources about your deity."

He takes a hat from his desk and a clipboard. He went around the class, pausing at every desk to allow the student to take a slip of paper and wrote down the god they were assigned to on the clipboard.

The hat and clipboard comes to me. I shuffle my hand around the hat a little bit before selecting a piece of paper. I unfolded it to reveal the subject of my project.

'_Tsukuyomi-Japanese God of the Moon._'

You know what? This project might not seem so bad. At least I get to draw.

"Sensei, do we have to present?" One of my classmates asked.

"Yes, presenting to the class is a large portion of the entire grade."

...I spoke too soon.

Rest in pieces, me.

* * *

The rest of the school day dragged on until I was finally able to go home. I confined myself to my room and immediately turned on the computer. I would do research like I was supposed to, but I'm a procrastinating piece of shit. So I wound up on Tumblr.

Half an hour of blogging went by until I heard a chime ringtone from my phone. It was a text from my mom.

'_Working late again today. Can you go help out at your aunt's place? And then pick up your brother later?_'

I sighed as I replied with, '_Sure._'

I shut off my computer and changed out of my school uniform for a comfy flannel shirt, jeans, and a black raincoat. I slung my bag over my shoulder as I left the house and hopped onto my bike.

My aunt owned an antique shop. I don't go there much, but when I do, it's usually my mom trying to get me off the computer and outside the house. It's not like I hate helping out there. It's kinda interesting seeing centuries old knick-knacks and wondering about the story behind them, I suppose.

As I entered the shop, I was greeted by my aunt's death grip of a hug, "Yuu-chan! How have you been? How's school? Do you have a boyfriend yet? Or a girlfriend, maybe?"

"I'm fine, school is terrible, and I don't have either of those because I got more important things to do." I replied.

My aunt smirked, slightly amused, "Like what? Blogging and reading gay fanfiction?"

"Damn, you got me." I said with a laugh, "So, got anything for me? Mom called me here for a reason, didn't she?"

"Oh yea! Can you organize the books for me? And if any of them are falling apart, can you glue them back together?" She asked as she handed me a small jar of glue to me.

"Will do."

I went over to the back of the shop where the books were. The smell of old paper was strong in the air and I wrinkled my nose. I wasn't too fond of the smell, but I'd feel really shitty if I made my aunt do more work for a such a petty reason.

"Yuu-chan, I'm gonna go get us some Chinese takeout; do you want anything?" My aunt asked.

"Orange chicken, maybe? Or walnut shrimp. Shit, those are both my favorites; it's hard to decide on one." I muttered to myself.

My aunt let out a little laugh, "Who said you had to pick only one?"

My face lit up, "Oh my gosh, thank you!" I'm a bit of a glutton, I'll admit.

"Alright, do you want me to put up the 'out for lunch' sign while I'm gone? So you don't have to deal with the customers?"

I nodded. God bless my aunt.

* * *

"She's taking a while." I said to myself.

I don't know exactly how long passed, but I know it's been long enough when I hear the Tokyo Ghoul theme song on my playlist for the eighth time already. I placed the last of the books on the shelf with a sigh.

"_Yuu Fujihara._"

I slipped my headphones around my neck and looked around the shop.

No one.

I shrugged and reached for my headphones again when,

"_Yuu Fujihara._"

"Who's there?" I yelled.

Suddenly the shop was bathed in a bright blue light. I turned around to see the source of the light coming from the back room. Cautiously peeking inside, the blue glow seemed to come from one of the boxes.

"What the hell?"

I lifted the lid off. Inside was a sword emitting the bright blue light. "It's pretty..." I said as I reached out to touch it. As soon as I laid my fingers on it, sparks of electricity crackled from it, shocking me. Suddenly the light became so bright that it hurt my eyes and there was lighting everywhere.

I was enveloped by the blue light, then everything went black.

* * *

My eyelids fluttered open as I came to. Whatever I was lying on was hard and cold and I could hear birds chirping in the distance.

Upon realizing I wasn't at my aunt's antique shop anymore, I quickly shot up and scanned my surroundings, my panic slowly escalating. Oh god, what if I got abducted by aliens? Nah, highly unlikely. Kidnapped maybe? Transported to some alternate world? Got so bored at my aunt's antique shop that I fell asleep and this is all a dream? I think I prefer the last one.

On the cold marble floor beside me, was I think was the sword from earlier, but it seemed to have broken in half, leaving only part of the blade. As I reached out to touch it, it began to glow and shrunk into a small necklace which now hung from my neck.

I suddenly heard the door open behind me.

Well, it seems that I'm not going to get back home the same way I left. Might as well explore a little. That's always fun.

Subconsciously pulling my hood over my head, I left the room into a hallway with tall marble arches with ivy creeping up on them. On the floor was a long red carpet with sun designs on them and...fuck. I'm terrible at describing things; why do I bother?

"Another human. You must have been caught up in his game as well. You poor thing."

I turned around to find the source of the voice. There was an awfully gloomy looking guy standing behind me. I took a step forward. "Uhm...do you think you can tell me where-"

"Stay away!"

I stopped. "Don't come any closer. It will bring you misfortune."

"Oookay? I guess I'll keep looking for someone else, then." I said, "Sorry."

I turned on my heel and headed towards the opposite direction. Of course, I wasn't going anywhere in particular, so I was practically wandering aimlessly. What was he talking about though? Another human? Is that implying that there are non-humans in this place? And caught up in who's game? I'm lost as fuck. Both figuratively and literally.

I probably was thinking too much, because next thing I knew, there was a sudden weight on me and I was falling backwards onto the hard marble floor.

"Ah, fuck owwwww."

"I'm so sorry!" A voice above me said, "Are you alright?"

"Nah, I'm fine."

I looked up to make contact with ridiculously blue eyes. It was then I noticed the long blond hair tickling my face.

The man above me smiled, "You're pretty cute."

I could feel myself getting flustered all of a sudden, "Uh thanks, I try, but can you please get off of me?"

"Oh, sorry."

I let out the breath I was holding as the weight was lifted off me, "By the way, do you have any idea where we are?" I asked, "I swear to god, I was at my aunt's antique shop and next thing I know, I somehow ended up here."

"Ah, you're from a different world as well." The man said, "I met another cute girl not to long ago, not as tiny as you, but I think she's from the same world as you."

Another girl...? Same world as me?

"I'm Balder, by the way. And you are?"

"Yuu. Yuu Fujihara." I replied.

"Well, Yuu-san, it seems we are in the same situation, so I think it's best that we stick together until we find out what's going on." Balder said, "By the way, have you seen my friend. The one with hair red as fire and mischievous silver eyes? I was with him a while ago, but it seems we got separated again."

I shook my head, "No, I haven't. Sorry."

Suddenly someone pushed me aside and squeezed into the space between Balder and I. I could only make out the bright red hair from where I was, "Actually, I think that might be him."

"Balder, I've been looking everywhere for you! Don't run off like that again, okay?" He glares at me. Rude.

"Heeeeey it's great you two found each other, but do any of you know where we are?"

The red-haired dude smirked at me, almost flirtatiously, "Do you wanna know, Little Lamb?"

"Yes, please...?"

He leans in close to my ear. I could practically feel his breath on me, "I'm not gonna tell you."

"In other words, you don't know jack shit." I said.

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. I'm mean like that." The red-haired man mocks me, "Instead, have this." He dug through his pocket and tossed something at me.

A piece of candy?

The candy seemed to inflate before exploding with a loud pop, startling me. I coughed as the pink gas surrounded me. When it cleared up, Balder and the jerkass red-head were gone.

Oh look, I have been left for dead in an unfamiliar environment. Again.

I sighed, "I wanna go home."

"_Yuu Fujihara._"

And there goes that voice again.

That blue light surrounded me again and next thing I knew, I was standing in front of a huge door.

"_Enter._" Said the booming voice behind it.

I slowly pushed the heavy door open and peeked inside. It seemed to be a throne room of sorts. A man with a staff sat at said throne and in front of him was a girl, probably older than me. But I gotta say, she's pretty darn cute.

Alright, back on topic. The door shut behind me and I pressed my back against it.

"Do not be shy, Yuu Fujihara. Come here." The man beckoned me. "I have been waiting for you."

"Did you...bring me here?" I asked quietly as I made my way towards him. For some reason the aura he gave off was very intimidating.

"Yes."

"Who are you? Why did you bring me here?"

"I am Zeus. I am the god that rules the heavens." The man answered.

"Zeus? As in Greek mythology Zeus?" A.k.a that one god who took fuck, marry, or kill too literally in like, 99.9 percent of Greek mythology.

"Indeed. Even the most ignorant humans have heard of me."

Okay, first of all: wow, rude.

Second: Oh my god, this is really not my day, is it?

"Do you not believe me, human?" Zeus asked, his intense gaze freezing me on the spot.

"Uhh...I don't know...?"

Zeus suddenly glowed a bright yellow, before a small child took his place, "Changing my form is a simple matter." He pointed his staff at me, "Shall I call down thunder next?"

I took a step back, "Uhh...yeah, let's not, please?"

"Enough of that, why have you called us here?" Said the girl.

"Yui Kusanagi, Yuu Fujhara." Huh, so her name is Yui. Yui and Yuu, haha.

"I summoned the two of you here to play a part of my plan."

"Your plan?"

"What is this plan you speak of?" I asked.

"Since ancient times, gods have been beings that must both love humanity and be worshipped by them."

Wow, gods actually gave a shit about humanity? What a surprise.

"However," Zeus continued, "the connection between the heavens, ruled by gods, and the human realm has grown lamentably weak." He walked behind a pillar and emerged from the other side in his original form, "At this rate, a terrible future is inevitable. That is why I have brought together the gods who struggle the most with their connection to humanity, to educate them."

"Educate?" Yui asked.

"Yes, educate them." Zeus repeated, "You two have met some of them. Behold."

With a wave of his staff, there were images projected on the ceiling above us. I recognized Balder and the redhead immediately. And the gloomy green haired guy I first met. There were two I haven't met yet. One with spiky blue hair and a purple haired guy holding a bunny.

"Norse gods, Balder and Loki." Oh, that little shit's Loki. "Japanese gods, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo." Blue and Purple, I think, "And Greek god, Hades." Mr. Sunshine and rainbows I saw earlier. Got it. "What are humans? What is love?"

'_Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me. No more_' I snickered at the thought, which earned me a glare from Zeus, "Sorry."

"By making them understand these things, a terrible future can be avoided." He continued, "That is why I created this school. The academy of the gods." Zeus pointed his staff at Yui and I, "Yui Kusanagi, Yuu Fujihara! You two will learn alongside them and teach them about humanity."

"Eh?!" Yui and I exclaimed in perfect unison. Weird.

"You can't be serious! You practically kidnapped us and now this?" Yui asked.

"You do not decide, I do."

"Okay, now that's just playing dirty." I said. But then again, this IS Zeus. I shouldn't even be remotely surprised. "I can't possibly handle that much responsibility!"

"I shall not release you from this world until you have fulfilled my plan."

"Ugh, fuck this, fuck everything." I muttered under my breath before running out of the room.

* * *

"So those are the girls?" Another man peeked out from behind a pillar, "Do you still think you can use them?"

Zeus scoffed, "Do not worry. They have been chosen by the Sword of Heaven's Gathering Clouds."

* * *

I seem to have lost my way. Again.

I slumped down on a wall nearby and curled up in a ball. "If Zeus wanted to teach gods about love, you would think he chose some one else. Not some lazy, socially awkward sixteen year old girl with mild anxiety and an internet addiction. And I'm an atheist, for fuck's sake!" I said to myself, "Wouldn't it save some time if he just asked Aphrodite? Maybe not, she'd probably seduce them than actually teach them anything." I let out a loud sigh.

I suddenly felt something soft and fuzzy nudging against me.

"A bunny?"

The bunny wiggled its nose at me. I smiled and petted it, "Hey, little guy. Where's your owner?"

Suddenly it hopped off, "Ah! Wait up!"

After a while, I chased it outside. I swear to god, I hadn't run this much ever in my life. I managed to catch up to the bunny and scooped it up in my arms, "Now, just where do you think you're going? I need to get you back to your owner."

"Usamaro!"

Oh great, perfect timing.

A blue-haired guy appeared before me. Susanoo, if I remember correctly. When he spotted me with Usamaro, he just look beyond pissed.

"What are you doing with Usamaro?" He yelled at me as he snatched Usamaro from me.

Here's the thing: I do NOT like being yelled at. I try to be the tough bitch I wish I was, but my anxiety sadly does not allow for that most of the time.

I tried to keep myself from crying on the spot as he stared at me hostilely. If looks could kill, I probably would've been fighting in the skeleton war two minutes ago.

"Dude, what the fuck is your damage?" Yes! I said that without crying, "I found your bunny and wanted to return him to his owner, that's it."

He kept staring me down as he backed me up into a tree, "Are you from here? Where are we? Tell me!"

'_Why you gotta be so rude~?_' Seriously, how many times has this song played in my head today?

"No, I am not from here, so as far as I know, we're on the same boat here." I said.

"Tch, you're useless."

"And you're fucking rude." I retorted.

"Brother, have you found Usamaro?" Another voice asked. A purple-haired guy approached us, Tsukuyomi, I'm assuming.

"Anii!"

"I found him, actually." I said, "You're welcome."

Susanoo glared at me, "Come on, Anii, let's go find a way out of here." He glanced over his shoulder, "And don't follow us!"

"Hey, I wanna go home, you wanna go home, I might as well tag along whether you like it or not." I eyed Tsukuyomi, praying that he'd take my side, "Riiight?"

He doesn't answer and just goes back to petting his bunny.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Susanoo looked at his brother, then to me, "Tch, fine."

"Yay!"

Thank god for Tsukuyomi for saving my ass. Though he really didn't do anything...

I hear a neigh from a distance somewhere. I glance up at the sky to see...a flying horse? What the fuck?

I could barely make out Yui riding on it, along with some blond guy I probably haven't met yet. That looks like fun, only problem is, I'm deathly afraid of heights.

I snapped back to reality when Susanoo yelled at me, "Are you coming or not?!"

"Alright, alright. Chill..." I muttered.

* * *

**I know the fanfiction community tends look at self-inserts and mary sue OCs like they're the spawn of Satan himself, but you know what? Fight me.**

**We all have that one character we ship ourselves with. Don't act like you don't.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, hey**

**You made it to chapter two. Congrats!**

**And if you hadn't noticed already, I'm literally re-watching the episodes and copying the dialogue word for word. I won't be doing that for long, though.**

* * *

And that's how we found ourselves in a lobby of some sort. Weirdly enough, there were others gathered there as well. Loki and Balder and another god with green hair which I assume is Thor, judging from the lightning patterns in his hair. Then there was Hades lurking behind a pillar and a red-haired god I can't seem to guess who he is. Just as I was done with my little guessing game, Yui and that blond guy from earlier show up as well.

"It appears everyone has arrived." I turned around and saw Zeus slowly walking down the staircase, "Welcome to my garden, to my academy...my beloved students."

"Cut the crap!" Susanoo said angrily, "You're the one behind all this?!"

"Japanese god of the sea: Susanoo." Zeus shifts his gaze to each god as he names them, "Japanese god of the moon: Tsukuyomi, Norse god of light: Balder, God of fire: Loki, God of thunder: Thor, Greek god of the Underworld: Hades, God of fertility: Dionysus, and God of the sun: Apollon."

I know this is probably a roll call of some sort, but I think naming each god and their pantheons is a little redundant.

"You will all learn about humans in order to revive the ancient link between gods and humanity."

"Do you really think we'll just do as you say?" Loki asked.

"Return my brother and I to our world, or else..." Water seemed to materialized out of nowhere as Susanoo threatened Zeus.

Loki began forming a ball of fire in his hand, "There'll be hell to pay."

Both Loki and Susanoo jumped at Zeus in a blur of fire and water.

"Ooooh you know they dead..." I whispered as I looked on in helpless terror.

Before they could lay a hand on Zeus, lightning sent them flying across the room. "Aaand there they go..."

"If you use your divine powers indiscriminately, this academy will be destroyed, therefore..." Zeus raised his staff as a bright ball of light formed from it. Suddenly there were beams being shot at the gods. I glanced over at Tsukuyomi as an amethyst bracelet appeared on his wrist. Looking at the other gods, they all struggled to remove the jewelry that had appear on them.

"What is this?" Loki pulled at his necklace, "I can't get it off!"

Apollon tried to tug off his ring, "He's right. It won't come off."

"These shackles seal your divine powers. No one can defy me here. Those shackles are proof of that!" Zeus explains.

"That's enough!" Loki raised his hand to attack, but only tiny sparks flew from his fingertips before disappearing completely. He looked at his hand, seemingly shocked, "What's happening?"

"Same with me." Susanoo said.

"You will study here and when you earn the right to graduate, your shackles will remove themselves."

I glanced at the tiny broken sword piece around my neck. Come to think of it, would this count as a shackle?

Zeus raised his staff once again, "Come!"

The ceiling opened up and some weird chandelier...orb...thing descended from it.

"Once you understand the human heart, this container will be filled. You have one year. In other words, if you cannot fill it within a year, you will all be trapped in this garden..." He paused, "...forever."

Well, that's very reassuring. Thanks.

"This isn't funny!" Susanoo yelled.

"Are you serious?"

"Zeus, that's tyrannical!" Hades called out.

"I will not entertain any protests." Zeus said, "It's been decided." He glanced at one of the doors. "Thoth."

As if on cue, a man with white hair and a monocle (who even wears those anymore?) emerged from the shadows. "This man will be your instructor."

"I am the Egyptian god of knowledge, Thoth."

"And your classmates will be..." Zeus continued. He hit the floor with his staff and at an instant, the room was was crowded with people, "...these many spirits."

"So many, in an instant." Yui murmured, "Amazing."

"Yui Kusanagi and Yuu Fujihara."

"Yes!"

"Hmm?"

"Your responsibility is to lead the gods to graduation. Is that clear?"

Neither of us provided and answer.

"Tomorrow morning, you will gather in the auditorium to prepare for the afternoon's entrance ceremony. That is all. You are dismissed." Thoth turned around, "Kusanagi. Fujihara. Come with me."

"Oh..o-okay."

* * *

"Zeus modeled this academy after human schools, so all the necessary facilities are provided. There's even food available in the cafeteria." Thoth explained as we walked down the hall together.

"E-excuse me. It's all so sudden. I don't understand what..." Yui looks up to see Thoth paces ahead of us. She hurriedly walked to his side, "Isn't he being too willful, even for a god?"

"Well, it IS Zeus after all." I cut in.

"That true, but he brought us here so suddenly and my family must be worried about-"

Speaking of family, I suddenly remembered I had to pick up my brother from preschool. Shit shit shit shit. My mom's is gonna have my ass. What am I gonna tell her? 'Hey mom, sorry I couldn't retrieve the tiny human because I was transported to some other world where I have to teach a bunch of pretty boy pagan gods about humanity.'

"Don't be concerned. Once everyone graduates, you two will return to the time you came from by the power of Chronos, the god of time."

Yeah, telling me that does not help. If anything, it just made the sinking feeling in my gut worse.

"But that's no excuse to let him do whatever he-" Yui was suddenly cut off when Thoth backed her up against the wall. He banged the wall so loudly, it startled me, causing me to let out a little shriek.

"Zeus has the future of humanity and gods in mind." Thoth glanced at the necklace around Yui's neck, "The Sword of Heaven's Gathering Clouds..."

I subconsciously tugged at the sword necklace. Is that what it's called?

"It's split between the two of you at the moment, but eventually, that sword will guide your way. Take good care of it. Not that you can remove it anyway." Thoth said as he walked on ahead of us.

He led us to two buildings right next to each other, "Women's dorms are on the right and men's dorms are to the left."

We entered the women's dorm and damn, even the dorm looked nice as hell. The walls and ceiling were decorated with ivy. I looked around in awe until Thoth led us to one of the rooms. Beside the doorway was a nameplate with Yui's and my name on it, "And this is your room."

"I'll be in the academy library if you need anything. Farewell."

And he was gone. Leaving me and Yui standing quietly in front of our new room. Damn, this was awkward. Maybe one of us should break the ice. But I really don't like starting conversations with new people...

"Uhm..."

Yui noticed that I want to say something and starts the conversation for me, "Ah! I'm sorry we didn't get to introduce ourselves properly." She said to me with a smile.

I feel comfortable enough to continue, "That's fine. Considering the current situation."

"Should we start over then?" She held out her hand to me, "I'm Yui Kusanagi."

I slowly inched my hand towards her's, shaking it lightly, "Yuu Fujihara. Yes, I am a girl with a boyish name." I replied, "You should see my teachers on the first day of school. It fucks them up so bad. It's kinda hilarious, actually...sorry I'm probably rambling too much."

Yui giggled, "No, it's okay."

"So...uh...nice to meet you, roommate."

"Likewise."

We entered our dorm room (which also looked nice as hell. Damn, everything looked nice as hell here) The first thing we noticed was the wall next to us, which had two identical uniforms hanging from it.

"The same design as the gods, huh?" Yui says to herself quietly.

"There's even a student handbook." I picked up said handbook from the table and leafed through it.

"Yo, Kutanagi and Fuchihara."

Startled by the new voice in the room, I jumped and dropped the handbook onto the floor.

"You're finally here!"

Yui looked around the room, "Who's there?"

"Down here!"

The both of us glanced at the floor to find the source of the voice. A yellow and white ragdoll. And it was moving? Yes, I shit you not. It was moving. "Yo!"

Considering all the weird shit I've seen today, I'm not as surprised by a talking doll than I should be.

"A doll?"

"How rude! I'm Melissa." The doll said, "I'm here to look after you two."

I raised an eyebrow, "To look after us?" Last time I checked, I didn't need a babysitter.

"Indeed! Zeus fashioned me out of clay." Melissa replied.

"Huh, you look pretty soft for something made out of clay." I commented, poking at Melissa.

"Hey, stop that!"

I pulled my hand back, "Sorry..."

"Anyway, most myths describe humans as being made by gods from clay or earth." Melissa continued, "In my case, there was a little mistake."

He climbs onto the table, "But I do like my body. It's small, but sturdy and easy to move around in. In this garden, I am your upperclassmen. I'll make sure to take care of the both of you. If you're troubled, you can talk to me and if you feel like crying, I can give you my shoulder."

Yui smiled, "Thank you, Melissa." She took hold of Melissa's tiny hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Uhhh...yea." I held out my hand to Melissa, "I guess this might not be so bad. I can count on you to keep my sanity here?"

"Yep! You can count on me, Fuchihara!"

"I, uh...it's Fujihara."

"That's what I said, Fuchihara."

I sighed in exasperation, "Oh my god, just call me Yuu, then."

* * *

I plopped on to the bed nearby. Yui, I am claiming this bed.

"Oh my god, I'm so fucking tireeeeeeed."

'_I wonder how my family's doing. My friends? Did my husband return from the war? Wait, I have no husband. And there is no war. Where the fuck did that come from?_'

I don't know how to get home. I don't even know where I am. So I guess I have to graduate if I wanna go home...

'_Man, overthinking makes me sleepy_'

I felt my eyelids grow heavy as I let sleep wash over me.

* * *

"I've decided!"

I suddenly jolted awake with a loud gasp and rolled off the bed, "Owww...fuck."

"Ah! Are you alright?!" The blurry figure rushed to help me up.

I blinked a few times to focus my vision, "Mhhm...?"

"You're really not a morning person, are you, Fujihara-san?"

"Huh? What?" I groaned.

"Just what I thought."

As I slowly began to wake myself up, the events of yesterday came flooding back into my mind. Transported to some other realm to teach pretty boy pagan gods how to love...or something like that. Got it.

I looked up at my new roommate. She was already dressed up in the school uniform, "We have to go to the auditorium for the entrance ceremony. Are you coming?"

"Yea, sure. Just give me a sec."

* * *

After I made myself look a little less like shit and put on the school uniform, Yui and I hurried to the auditorium.

...Only to find that the place was completely empty.

"Eh? Are we early?" Yui asked, confused.

I shrugged, "In that case, I'll just go back to sleep, then."

"Yui-san! Good mor-" There was a loud crash behind us, startling me...again.

I looked to see Balder face planted onto the floor. The fuck? Did this motherfucker just trip over nothing?

I raised an eyebrow, "Uhm...you okay, man?"

"Ah, yes. I'm alright."

"Good morning, Balder-san." Yui said, helping Balder stand up.

"I'm happy you remembered my name."

"I'm so glad you came. We thought no one was going to come."

"Yea...you can't exactly have an entrance ceremony with only two people." I muttered.

"This is my first time attending a school. I'm so excited." Balder said.

Yeah, I used to be like that too...then I was dead inside by second day of school.

I noticed Balder's facial expression change drastically, "Hey, yesterday you flew on Pegasus with that Greek god, didn't you?"

"Huh? Yes..."

"Were you always close?"

"No, it was my first time meeting Apollon-san. He took me to see what kind of place this is." Yui replied.

"Really? That was the first time..." Balder walked up to Yui and caressed her face, "Then you met me first."

For some reason, I felt mildly uncomfortable watching that. What would happen if she said yes?

"Good morning, Fairy! Good morning, Bal-Bal!"

We all glanced at the door to see Apollon (...I think?) frantically waving and Tsukuyomi standing beside him.

"Apollon-san...Tsukuyomi-san, good morning!" Yui greeted them.

"Fairy...? Is that you?" I asked Yui, trying to hold back laughter.

Yui just responds with a nervous laugh.

Apollon seems to have spotted me and he immediately ran up to me. I suddenly felt my hands being grabbed, "You must be the second human representative. Are you? Are you?"

"Uhm...yes, I think I fit that description..." I answered, getting a bit flustered.

"I am Apollon, a Greek god. What's your name, Miss?"

"It's Yuu. Yuu Fujihara."

"What a wonderful name!" Apollon kissed my hand and smiled at me, "Nice to meet you, Yuu-Yuu."

I got so embarrassed all of a sudden that I retreated behind Yui like a child would do with their mother.

"Ah, I'm sorry. Did I frighten you?"

"No it's fine. I've never had a guy get all touchy-feely with me before." I said, giggling a little out of nervousness, "It's kinda embarrassing, actually."

* * *

The bell rang as we sat on the stage of the auditorium.

"Wow...absolutely no one showed up." I sighed as I swung my legs idly.

"Do they not understand? Do they not get it? Graduation is the only way out of this garden." Apollon said.

"And the entrance ceremony is today."

"What exactly is an entrance ceremony, anyway?" Balder asked.

"I heard Thoth-sensei mention it, but I don't know what it is either."

Tsukuyomi pulled out a tiny notebook, "Nor do I."

"Uhm...It's when all the new students assemble. It's kind of a celebration. They promise to study hard together.." Yui tried to explain.

"They promise to study hard together..." Tsukuyomi repeated to himself as he wrote it down in his notebook.

"A-ah, you don't need to take notes!"

Tsukuyomi copies down what Yui said anyway.

"In other words, an entrance ceremony is like a contract ritual?" Balder asked.

Wait, what?

"If you break your promise, you will be met with a terrible curse?"

wAIT, WHAT?

"Will we need a sacrifice?"

HOLY FUCK, CHILD, NO.

"No, it's nothing scary like that." Yui replied, laughing nervously.

"Oh? It's not? Good!" Apollon said, "In that case, we need to split up and gather the others."

* * *

And after all that running around the school, we only managed to gather Dionysus in the end.

"We don't have any time. We'll have to do the entrance ceremony with us six." Balder said.

I groaned, "Ugh, great. Now I have to do physical labor."

We head back to the auditorium to do some cleaning and setting up the place. Everyone was working diligently (except me probably). Though, Balder made more work for us because he tripped over air (how the fuck does he do that, seriously?) and dropped a bucket of water all over the floor. They all seemed really excited. Especially Tsukuyomi, who wanted to make sure everything was perfect for the ceremony.

No, literally. He brought a fucking ruler to make sure the chairs were set up perfectly.

"Uhh...you know you really don't have to go out of your way to do that."

"But I must make sure the entrance ceremony is carried out perfectly." Tsukuyomi said, "It's my mission."

"I can assure you, no one is gonna notice that one chair is off by a tenth of a millimeter and even if they did, they're not gonna punish you for it." I bluntly replied, "If you really plan on measuring the position of every single chair in under half an hour, good luck with that, child."

"I am over one-thousand-and-three-hundred years old. To me, you are the child."

"Yea, but while you're stuck here, you're pretty much a newborn lamb barely learning how to walk, so..." I shrugged and left to go take care of other things.

Did I...just sass a moon god? Holy shit, I think I did.

Dang, I feel like a badass.

* * *

"The entrance ceremony will now begin." Thoth stood up on stage, "I shall read the new students' names. Aidoneus. Hades Aidoneus."

Empty seat. No answer. "...Absent. Apollon Agana Belea."

"Here!"

"Yui Kusanagi."

"Here."

"Yuu Fujihara."

I made a grunt noise and raised my hand.

"Susanoo...Takeru Totsuka..."

Haha, nope. "...Absent. Tsukuyomi...Tsukito Totsuka."

Monotone as always, "Here."

"Dionysus Thyrsos."

"Here."

"Balder Hringhorni."

"Here!"

"Thor Megingjard...Loki Laevatein." Nah. "...both absent."

Thoth sighs, "The student representative will now state the pledge."

Apollon stood up from his seat and walked towards the stage. "You got this, man." I whispered.

He stopped to spare me a glance and nodded. He went up on stages and stood before Zeus, both of them staring intensely at each other, "I hereby swear we, the students, enter this academy. I am shocked by how sudden this has been. Brought to an unfamiliar place, I do not know what might happen next. However, there must be a reason for this. Over the next year, not as gods, but as humans, we will study their history, culture, and love. And with our wonderful new friends, I promise that we will all follow the academy's will and graduate."

I feel my gut start to flutter, '_Friends..._'

Apollon turned towards the audience, "Let's do our best, everyone!"

In that moment, I realized, it's not just me and Yui. The gods were brought here, without warning and consent and stripped of their powers. They're probably just as terrified as we are. But now we're all gonna spend the next year learning together and living together.

You know, this actually might be kinda fun.

* * *

**I'm so tired...**


	3. Chapter 3

**KamiAso's all fun and games until you read up on the actual mythology...yea...**

**I've seen some shit**

**Also there's a lot of weed jokes here. With Takeru's lovely nickname for Yui, it was too easy.**

* * *

It's been a few weeks since I came to the academy. Actually, it's more like abducted, but you know...what are you gonna do?

Surprisingly, I adapted pretty quickly. Everyday is just like, wake up, go to school, come back to the dorms, dick around for a couple of hours, go to bed, repeat. Not all that much different from my routine back home.

Yui is the best, oh my god. I feel like I could really talk to her. Hard-working, selfless, and caring. Complete opposite of me, but I like her. She's a beautiful cinnamon roll.

The gods turned out to be really cool people, too. The few I got to know, at least. Some of them don't show up to class.

Apollon was cheerful and hyperactive, but very sociable. Wherever he is, he always manages to make the atmosphere bright and lively. He is the god of the sun, after all. Hence why I've decided to nickname him Sunny D...take your time, you'll get the joke.

Balder is super nice, holy fuck. He's quite popular too. Like really, really popular. Other students flocked him like moths to a flame. And animals tend surround him, like he's a Disney princess or some shit. Apparently nothing can harm him. Really, I tried throwing a pencil at him and it just dodged him like some kinda force field or something. Though, the way he looks at Yui sometimes somewhat concerns me.

Tsukuyomi...err _Tsukito_, well, he isn't all that exciting. He's quiet and is pretty much an emotionless block of ice. And he just sits in class and takes note of anything and everything. But his determination is dorky in his own weird way. He's very responsible too and I have mad respect for that.

Speaking of said moon god, remember back in my world, I was assigned a project to research him? You'd think this would be an easy A.

Haha, no.

I mean, I could, but then I really don't want to bother him by interviewing him like some National Geographic special. And he doesn't seem to want to do anything to do with me, so...

So next best thing, the library.

I never really got around to visiting the library, so I was quite curious of what they had. When I went there, holy fuck, it was fucking HUGE. Shelves reached the ceiling and all of them packed with books. Stairs and ladders were there for easy access to the books on the higher shelves. Let's just pray that all the books I'll ever need are closer to the ground. And that they have a comics and/or manga section somewhere because I'm a huge fucking nerd.

Thoth was sitting at a desk, another person at his side. At first I thought the person had dog ears, but no, it was just part of his hair. He caught sight of me and immediately fled.

Thoth finally acknowledges my presence, "What do you want?"

His harsh gaze made me nervous all of a sudden, "I..uhm...do you think you can point me to where I can find anything on Japanese mythology?" I asked, "...please?"

He points towards the shelf across the room, "Over there, tenth shelf."

"That looks too tall for me to reach. Do you think you can help me?"

Thoth glares at me, "I just showed you where the books are, now you need me to get it for you?"

His tone scared me. Well, sorry for being a five foot tall tiny dragon child.

"Uhh...never mind, then."

I head over to the shelf and sure enough, there was a thick book on Japanese mythology. Perfect...only if it was within my reach. Even when I strained and stood on my tippy-toes, my fingers could barely touch it.

"Ugh, fuck me and my vertically challenged self." I groaned.

Suddenly another hand reached over me, easily touching the book I was aiming for, "This one?"

"Ah, yes."

He pulls the book off the shelf and hands it to me. I caught a glimpse of purple before my brain registered who the person was.

I flipped the book over, hoping he didn't notice the cover. "Thanks."

I dashed off to the far corner of the library and sat on the floor, "Alright, Tsukito, what kind of secrets do you hold?" I muttered, cracking the book open.

It seems Susanoo and Amaterasu (ooh! I wonder if she exists) get more spotlight in Japanese mythology. Tsukuyomi is barely mentioned. How the fuck am I gonna write a four paragraph essay on this shit?

I finally do find something on him.

"_Amaterasu once sent Tsukuyomi to represent her at a feast presented by Uke Mochi, the goddess of food. The goddess made the food by coughing up rice, vomiting animals, and even causing food to spring from a variety of unpleasant places, including but not limited to her armpits and genitals. Tsukuyomi was utterly disgusted by the fact that, although it looked exquisite, the meal was made in a disgusting manner, and so he killed her._"

"...Bruh."

I shut the book and slid it across the floor away from me, as of it were the plague. I don't know what I was expecting, but definitely not that.

He looks so calm and cool, but no, this motherfucker got absolutely no chill. I mean, yeah, I'd be pretty grossed out if someone literally shitted out a meal for me, but at least it looked edible. Appreciate free food, man.

Remind me to never cook for him. Like, ever.

* * *

It was a normal day at school. Thoth was lecturing about human anatomy today. Oh great, the thing I cry about then I draw. I glance over at the desk next to me. Tsukito was writing down notes at the speed of light. Holy shit, that should not be humanely possible.

"Witchcraft." I whispered.

Suddenly, I hear a huge crash. Balder was on the floor and Dionysus jumped awake from his nap. Apollon abruptly jumped from his seat and went to help Balder, "Bal-bal, are you alright?!"

"Are monsters attacking us?!" Dionysus yelled.

Then the entire class just started freaking out. Tsukito was furiously taking notes despite the chaos and Thoth wasn't having any of this shit and left the classroom.

I banged my fists on the desk, laughing maniacally, "Anarchy! Anarchy!"

"Everybody, please calm down!" Yui pleaded. She sighed and went to go after Thoth. I follow her, just out of curiousity.

"Thoth-sensei, please go back to the classroom."

"Call me Master Thoth and don't you dare speak to me that way." Thoth backed Yui up against the wall. Seriously, is that just his thing? "All they do is nap and play around. They don't take this seriously. And your partner is no help either."

"Jeez, I'm sorry, Master No-Fun-Allowed." I muttered under my breath.

"Not only that, some of them don't even show up to class. Even if they go on like this, time still passes. If I can't get them to understand the human heart, we'll all be trapped in this garden for all eternity."

"I know that..."

Suddenly we heard a bell tolling outside. The sunlight filtering through the stained-glass windows became more intense and cicadas were humming in the distance.

"It's summer...?" I whispered.

"Zeus must have changed the season."

Yui gasped in disbelief, "Can he do-"

"Perfect." Thoth said, "Summer vacation starts tomorrow. Gather all the students before it ends." Then he leaves us alone in the hallway. Just like that.

"What the fuck? The school year barely started."

"I know. It's rather odd." Yui agreed.

I shrugged, "But hey, it's a break regardless, so I'm down for it."

* * *

"Summer vacation? Is that some kind of break for the summer? It's a break, right?" Apollon asked.

"Yup." I answered as I rocked back and forth gently on the sofa's armrest I was sitting on.

"Great, I thought school just started, but we already have a break." Dionysus said.

"You seem awfully hyped about this..."

"N-no, it usually isn't like this." Yui explained, "Summer doesn't come so suddenly."

"It doesn't?"

"Anyway, we need to find a way to get the others to attend school." Tsukito said, pulling his tiny notebook again.

"We could always threaten them." I offered, "Or physically drag their asses to class."

"A-ah! No, don't do that!"

"I...was joking, but okay."

"I was thinking...what if we showed them the fun side of school life?"

Pfft, when is school ever fun?

"During the summer, there are many school-sponsored functions. Seaside school and outside school, for example."

"Yui-san, you speak just like he does." Balder said, referring to Apollon.

"What?"

"You repeated the same word."

"Oooooh. Nonono, she means _rinka-n_, outside school, and _rinka-i_, seaside school." I explained, "Both are kinda like camping trips, but outside school is in the mountains for forest and seaside school is at the beach...obviously."

Balder nodded, "Ah, I understand."

"The beach sounds nice!" Apollon exclaimed, "I borrowed a bunch of books from the library to learn more about humans."

"That's great! You studied on your own?"

"I think the most useful one is this one!"

I burst out laughing when I saw what Apollon was holding, "A shady magazine? Really?"

"It's very informative, though! They even suggest the beach. 'At the beach in midsummer, the setting sun at your back, rubbing naked bodies together breeds friendship.' I'm sure if we go to the beach, everyone will want to come to school!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold it there, Sunny D. I'd rather keep my clothes on, thank you." I said, "Though I do have a cute swimsuit I've been waiting all year to show off..."

"I'm sure Takeru Totsuka will come. As the god of the sea, he loves the beach."

I chuckled, "Well, no surpise there."

"I will invite Loki and Thor."

"Dee-Dee and I will invite Uncle Hades."

"Uncle?" Yui asked.

"You don't know? Hades and Zeus are brothers and Apollon is Zeus' kid, so that makes Hades his uncle, right?" I explained.

Apollon nodded, "Yep! And Dee-Dee is my brother!"

"Ehhh? How did you know this, Yuu-san?" Yui asked, "You're very smart."

"Aww, I've been praised!" I said in my cutesy soft voice as I pressed both hands against my cheeks, "We were just discussing mythology at my school before I came here, so I vaguely remember some things."

* * *

"So you're going to this seaside school, right?"

"Yeah, today I ordered swimsuits and food for everyone at the school store."

"And I got myself a boogie board." I added before slurping on some cup ramen.

"I was so surprised! You can buy anything from the school store and they even take orders for free!"

I paused mid-slurp, "Does that mean I can hypothetically buy weed?"

Yui and Melissa both just gave me this look, like they were concerned but judging me, "Yuu-san!"

"I mean, I don't so dangerous shit like that, but I was just thinking since you said you could buy anything...okay I'm gonna just eat before I dig my grave even deeper. Keep talking."

"Anyway, we'll meet up tomorrow morning, so we'll leave right after that."

"Tomorrow? It's kinda sudden..."

"We decided to go, so it's best to do it soon."

"I see. i hope Hades and the others come." Melissa said.

"They fucking better..." I muttered as I threw the now empty styrofoam cup into the trash, "Speaking of which, I need to find my swimsuit. Hopefully Zeus transported it here along with the rest of my wardrobe."

* * *

"Holy fuck, they actually came..."

It's a goddamn miracle. The entire fucking squad actually showed up.

"Everybody came! They came!" Apollon exclaimed, "We're leaving now, so follow us. Let's go to seaside school!"

* * *

I'm starting to have regrets. It's fucking hot, I'm sweating up a storm, and my feet feel like jello at this point.

"Sun, stop being so bright." I groaned at the sky, "Guys, I'm gonna fight the fucking sun."

"My legs are tired..." Takeru complained.

"Apparently, that's how human bodies work." Balder said.

"Ugh, I'm sweating so much and it feels gross!"

"I have shade right here in case anyone wants to join me." I said, holding up my boogie board. No one took up my offer. Hmm, their loss.

"How long do we have to walk? Not all the way to the beach." Loki whines.

"Yep! All the way. All the way to the beach."

"If we're going to the beach, isn't there and easier way to get there?" Takeru asked.

"Uhm...the journey is important too. Seaside school lasts from the moment we leave the academy and until we return." Yui explained.

"'...the picnic lasts until we return.' A wonderful old saying handed down through the ages." Tsukito said as he wrote in his notebook again.

"Uhh Tsuki, I don't think that's..."

"Anii, you don't need to write that down." Takeru turned to Yui, "And you, stop saying nonsense, Weed!"

"WeーMy name is Yui Kusanagi."

"Kusa? That means weed, doesn't it?"

"No, it's not weed, you piece of shit stoner." I said bluntly.

Takeru leaned in close to my face menacingly, "What did you just call me, Caterpillar?"

"CataーWhere the fuck did that come from?"

"Your eyebrows. They look like bushy black caterpillars."

I gasp dramatically, "Hey, my eyebrow game is strong as fuck and I take great pride in them, thank you very much."

* * *

After cutting through the forest, we came across a sparkling waterfall. There was a rope bridge to cross it.

"Huh? Yuu-Yuu? Are you not coming?" Apollon asked when he saw me standing at the bridge, but not crossing it. The group stopped on the bridge for a moment, all of them glancing over to me.

"Y-yea, just give me second, I..." I glanced down under the bridge and I felt my gut fluttering, "Oh my god, I can't do this..."

Takeru was getting impatient, "Hey Caterpillar, are you coming or not?"

"Yuu-san, are you...afraid of heights?" Yui asked.

I wrapped my arms around myself and took a step away from the bridge.

"Try closing your eyes and cross. So you don't see how high the drop is." Yui suggested.

I reached for one of the ropes on the side and closed my eyes. Taking a deep breath, I stepped onto the bridge, feeling it sway a bit which made me a little nervous. I took a few slow, tentative steps before picking up the pace a little more.

"You're half-way across, Yuu-san, keep going."

Yui's encouragement made me feel a little better. For like, a second. I suddenly felt the bridge shaking violently. In my panic, I screamed and clung onto the nearest person tightly.

Then I hear someone laughing.

"Loki-san, stop jumping on the bridge. That's not nice!" Yui scolded Loki.

"Hehe, I'm not nice, remember?" Loki burst into a fit of giggles, "It was kinda funny."

"Loki, don't use someone's fear for your own amusement. Can't you see Yuu-san is terrified?" Balder said, "Are you alright, Yuu-san?"

I took a second to slow my breathing, "I'm fine...I just..." Come to think of it, who am I holding anyway? I lifted my head to see a pair of amber eyes framed by lavender hair looking down on me, a bit taken aback. "Shit..."

I immediately let go of Tsukito, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I just panicked and I didn't realize what I was doing and you were the nearest thing. Please don't yell at me."

Tsukito just looked at me blankly and went on without saying anything. Oh god, that just makes it worse. At least make some sort of sound to make me feel better.

* * *

I feel awkward and shitty for the rest of the trip, that twisted gut feeling never went away. It didn't last long when I heard the sound of crashing waves in the distance.

I let out a sign of relief, "Fucking finally!"

"The beach sure is great!"

"Aren't you glad you came, Loki?"

"Let's start enjoying this seaside school!" Apollon said.

I quickly strip my clothes off to finally reveal my two piece swimsuit with a dark blue top with white polka dots and matching shorts. Jeez, I was sweating so much under that extra layer of clothes.

"Wow, how cute!" Yui exclaimed.

I flipped my hair dramatically, "I know, right?"

"Fairy, Yuu-Yuu, look here!" Apollon called to us. He began to take off his clothes, much to Yui's embarrassment.

"Y-you're changing here?" She asked, turning away.

"It's okay, look...at these swim trunks." Yea, show 'em off proudly Apollon, "I read in a book, that when humans go to a beach or a pool, they wear these underneath their clothes."

"What are you, a child?"

"It's more efficient that way, Yui." I said.

"Under Apollon's recommendation, we all wore our swimsuits under our clothes."

Then all the boys stripped their clothes off simultaneously. Yui and I couldn't help but stare.

"What do you think?" Apollon asked.

"Someone call the police and the fireman because hot damn..." I said. I think I might be drooling.

"You should change too, Fairy."

I held up a towel, "I'll cover for you."

Yui nodded and began to dig through her bag. Suddenly, I heard the bell ringing in the distance.

I shiver from the sudden chilly breeze. The leaves changed color in an instant.

"What the..."

"It seems to be fall..." Tsukito said.

"What is this?"

"This sucks!"

"It's cold."

"It's because of me. I brought misery to everyone by coming here."

Okay, nope, never mind, put my clothes back on. Good thing I change quickly. It's freezing and the extra later of clothes does help now.

"Yuu-san?"

"Are you shitting me? Summer was literally yesterday!" I yelled. I have been robbed of my summer and I am very fucking angry.

"Yuu-san, calm down..."

"Look what we're dealing with, Yui!"

"Yuu-"

"We've gotta draw the line somewhere!"

"Yuu-san, please-"

"We've gotta draw the fucking line in the sand, dude! You gotta make a statement! You gotta look inside yourself and say, 'What am I willing to put up with today?' NOT FUCKING THIS!" I take a deep breath, "Sorry, rant over. I feel better now."

"It's okay! Don't let the seasons beat us. I'm going to swim. This is a seaside school, after all."

"Impossible. You'll get yourself sick." Thor deadpans.

"I'll swim too. I decided I was going to swim at the seaside school."

Apollon pulled Tsukito into a tight hug, "Tsuki-Tsuki!"

"Oh my god, Tsuki, no." I groaned, burying my face in my hand.

"Anii, don't..."

"You should follow through with decisions." Tsukito said.

And they wade through the water. Sun and moon, making poor decisions together. Ha.

"Come on, you guys. It's not that bad."

"It's cold..."

Apollon began shivering, "I-it's not that cold."

"It's four degrees celsius."

You know, I think the best facial expression someone can make, is the one when they realize they have made a terrible mistake.

"Achoo!"

"Anii!" Takeru called out.

"Oh my god, please get the fuck out of there!" I yelled.

* * *

"Here you go. Ginger-honey-lemon tea, guaranteed to warm you up in a heartbeat." I said, handing out mugs to Tsukito and Apollon. We found a cabin nearby, so thank god for that.

"Apparently, humans catch things called colds." Balder said.

"Yea, and it's a really shit feeling having one." I added, taking a sip from my own mug.

"Ugh, I came because Balder insisted it would be fun, but it's been boring."

"Loki, there are other fun things you can do besides swimming."

"Yea! Like volleyball, smashing watermelon, that boogie board thing that Yuu-Yuu brought, surfing-"

"Those all sound cold." Takeru complained, "I know you said I should come, Anii, but I guess I was stupid to listen to you."

"Take-Take..."

"Balder, Thor, let's go back."

"Anii, let's go."

"Go back to where?" I asked, "You ass-hats don't even show up to class, so where do you have to go back to?"

"Please wait!" Apollon pleaded, "I'll search for a way...I'll find one. To make seaside school fun." And he bolted out of the room.

"Apollon!"

"Apollon-san!"

Yui and I followed him outside. We find him staring into a bird bath. He seems really concentrated on it. Suddenly it began to glow.

"Flower...Flower...?"

The bird bath stopped glowing when Apollon realized we here there.

"What in high holy hell was that?" I asked.

"It's a prediction. I have the gift of prophecy, though it's not perfect with this shackle I have." Apollon explained, "I was looking for a way to make seaside school fun."

"You said something about flowers." Yui said.

"Yes, but since it's fall, all the plants have wilted."

I thought for a bit, "I don't think it means actual flowers. Maybe something that looks like a flower?"

"Flowers...flowers..." Yui gasped, "Maybe..."

"What?"

"Well, I thought of something."

Before Yui could tell us, someone called out ,"We have a problem." Followed by a dull thud.

"Loki Laevatein and Thor Megingjard are leaving." Tsukito said.

"I told them to wait!"

"They said since you're a also a student, they don't have to listen to you."

I glanced over at Apollon, who just looked absolutely crestfallen. Damn, I wish I could so something to help.

"Then I nominate Apollon-san for student council president!" Yui declared.

Wait, what?

"Student council president?"

"School have something called 'student council'. They organize and school's functions and rules. The leader is the student council president. We usually vote, but sometimes it's decided by nomination. You're working hard to make the seaside school a success, so I think you'd be great for the position."

Apollon beamed into a wide grin, "Thank you, Fairy!"

"Tell everyone that Apollon-san is student council president and they have to follow his instructions."

Wow, that was the quickest student election I have ever seen.

"Gotcha."

"I will. I have my perfect notes."

"Apollon-san, let's go to the school store."

Apollon whistled loudly and there was a neigh in the distance. I heard something land behind me.

I jumped, "Oh shit, fuck!"

Oh hey, flying horse again. It looked smaller when it was in the sky, but on the ground, I am an ant compared to it.

Yui and Apollon hopped onto it, "We'll be back soon."

* * *

"Whaaaat?"

"Since Apollon is the student council president, you must obey his instructions." Tsukito said.

"Please wait until they get back."

"You keep saying that, but Apollon isn't back yet."

"And neither is the Weed."

I sighed, "Takeru, you need to stop calling her 'Weed'. Taken out of context, you just sound like a stoner."

"Why is Apollon putting so much effort into this seaside school, anyway?" Loki asked, "Isn't he Zeus' son?"

I narrowed my eyes, "What are you implying?"

"He's only pretending to be our friend while working to ensure that Zeus' plan goes well."

"That cannot be." Hades spoke up, "Because he...Apollon, has a love more pure than you can imagine for you, no, for all of us. That's just the way he is."

"That's why he's a beautiful cinnamon roll." I agreed.

"I agree."

"So do I."

Loki stood up, "Forget it. I'm leaving!"

I ran outside after him, "Oh no, you don't!"

"Sorry we took so long!" I heard Apollon's voice. He and Yui ran towards the cabin, clearly out of breath.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Yui apologized.

"I wasn't waiting, I was leaving!"

There was a whistling sound in the distance than an explosion.

"What? What was that?"

"Did a bomb explode?" Hades asked.

The gods suddenly seemed completely mesmerized by the colorful display in the sky.

"Are they flowers?"

Takeru looked up at the sky in awe, "No way, flowers in the sky?"

"They're called fireworks." Yui explained.

"Amazing..."

"They're more beautiful than I imagined!" Apollon exclaimed.

"Apparently, humans invented these." Balder said.

I laughed, "Yea, I know right? Aren't we humans awesome?"

"They went all the way back to the academy to show this to us."

"Hmm, not bad, Yui, not bad..."

"Oh! We also got smaller ones you can hold in your hands."

"They have sparklers." I gasped, "Yeeeeeeesssss."

And so the gods had one hell of a time. They chased each other with the sparklers and stared at them with fascination. Loki went a little overboard with them. How did he not set anything but the fireworks on fire? I danced around and waved the sparkler stick around like a wand. I stopped to notice Tsukito was having trouble lighting his.

"Need help?" I asked, "Put the tip to where it's sparkling on mine."

Tsukito does what I told him. It's very faint, but I could see his eyes light up just a bit, just like the firework.

"Hey, about the thing at the bridge...I'm sorry."

"I know, you already told me." Tsukito replied, seeming uninterested in conversation.

"But you didn't say anything, so I thought you might be mad at me. I couldn't relax all day because of this, you know? Maybe it's just me. I worry too much."

Tsukito stayed slient for a while, but seeing as I won't leave him without an answer, he finally said, "...I'm not mad."

"...Thanks, that's all I needed to hear."

If there's one thing I learned today, it's that if you're not good at conversation and you're trying to talk to someone who doesn't seem to want anything to do with you at all, you're in for a whole lotta awkward.

* * *

**I literally stayed up until 6 in the morning writing this. Sleep is for the weak. I no longer have boundaries I feel like killing a guy ****(ʘ‿ʘ )**


End file.
